


Transgender Tash

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [5]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: M/M, Matt and Scott have an adopted daughter, they also foster a ward too, this is so silly, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: Matt picks up his foster children from school.





	

_Montpelier, Vermont – Tuesday, June 14th, 2011_

“Tashy!”

Eighteen-year-old Matthew Crandall-Connors smiled as he followed his four-year-old foster daughter through the crowd of high school kids and toward the fourteen-year-old, bowtie-wearing redhead that was coming out of the building.

“Maybelle, hey,” Tash Vanderwell said with a slight twitch of her lips.

_His_ , Matt mentally corrected himself. He knew that Tash, being Transgender, already had it bad enough at school without him fucking up the Elf’s preferred pronouns when they were out in public. Luckily enough, the Concilium had paid for Tash’s reassignment surgery and given her the appropriate hormones before placing her with him and Scott a week ago, so Matt was still getting used to and learning all he could about Trans people. However, neither his reassignment surgery nor the new LGBT _legems_ for Naturali could stop Tash from getting bullied on a daily basis by the kids at school for being, well … being different.

“How was school today?” Matt asked.

Tash’s blue eyes drifted down to the ground and he kicked a rock with the tip of his Converse. “Same as always,” he mumbled.

“Thank the Holy Goddess it’s the last day, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I promised Belley we’d go to Baskin Robbins if she came with me,” he told the boy. “Wanna come along?”

“Sure, I could go for some ice cream.” With Maybelle’s hand in his, Tash fell in step beside his _praesidio_ , grimacing as his fellow students sent jeers and insults their way. “Don’t you ever get tired of it all?” he asked after a moment.

“Sometimes,” Matt admitted. “But you’ll get used to it. Don’t worry.”

“What about the place you used to live? Melbourne?” The Lupus stiffened. “Weren’t they real accepting there? Why’d you decide not to go back?”

“I told you, there wasn’t anything left for me there.”

“But–”

“I’m not talking about this anymore, okay?”

Tash sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Scott Crandall-Connors arrived home at precisely five o’clock–only to find his house strangely empty.

“Babe?” he called, dropping his keys in the bowl near the front door. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the rack before heading for the living room. “Babe? You home?”

The twenty-three year old Vulpes set his culinary bag on the kitchen counter and glanced around, a cry of alarm escaping his lips when Matt literally came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Maybelle followed suit, giggling as she sat on his legs.

“You guys are so mean!” Scott whined. “You shouldn’t scare a deaf person like that, it’s not right!”

“I love you, too,” Matt cooed, leaning down to give him a kiss and the Vulpes moaned.

“Gross you guys,” Tash drawled, walking around them and into the kitchen to open the fridge. “Scott, what’s for dinner?”

“Dunno, yet.” He tilted his head back to glance up at the Elf. “Why?”

“I’m hungry. Duh.”

Scott rolls his eyes. _Teenagers._


End file.
